Bromance One Direction
by DreamCreamLou
Summary: All the One Direction Bromances which means BoyxBoy and rated M so if you don't like smut don't read. There will be one for each bromance and its just the result of me being bored but it's my first fanfic so be gentle okay? Hope you'll enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic ever! Yay!**

**I don't own the boys in One Direction, the song Everytime We Touch, Danielle Peazer, Eleanor Calder, and a lot of other things! Actually I own nothing in this fic…**

**This fanfic is something I made up which means it never happened and never will. (Sadly)**

**This is a BoyxBoy so if you don't like stuff like that then why the hell are you still here? XD**

**All of the Bromances will be here which means Ziam, Nouis, Narry, Zouis, Lirry, Zarry, Larry, Lilo, Niam and Ziall.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

*****Ziam*****

_**WANT YOU IN MY LIFE**_

"So boys, I have to leave you, my daughter is giving birth soon, and I really wanna be there."

Zayn and Liam smiled at their dance teacher, who was picking up some of her stuff.

"Sure, no problem Bells." Zayn answered, while Liam just nodded.

"How many times do I have to say it? My name is Isabella, not Bells or Bella. And you boys are still going to practice, even though I'm not here" she said sternly. Zayn groaned, but Liam just smiled.

"Don't worry Isabella, I'll make sure that he doesn't run away" Liam said. Zayn poked out his tongue at the other and Liam smirked at him. Isabelle shook her head at them, but couldn't help but smile.

"I'll see you guys later" she said, as she walked out of the door.

Liam rose up from the floor and walked over to the CD player.

"Mhhh… What song should we dance to?" He thought out loud. Zayn didn't answer; he was too busy staring at Liam's ass, which was currently in the air, cause he was bending over to reach the CD player.

"What do you think?" Liam asked. "Zayn?" He turned around, confused by the silence. Zayn stood up, and walked over to the CD player and picked a CD. He pushed the start bottom and pulled Liam with him out in the middle of the floor. He placed his hands on the others hips and pulled him closer. Liam wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled to the slightly smaller male. They started moving their hips with the beat of the music, and just stared into each other's eyes.

"_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dream. _

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. _

_Without you it's hard to survive." _

Liam leaned forward and pressed his lips against the Bradford boy's, earning a deep moan from the other. Their lips moved in perfect harmony with the music, and they started moving closer, if that was even possible. Zayn moved his hands down on Liam's bum, and squeezed it, making the taller male moan.

"You have the most perfect ass, you know that?" Zayn whispered in Liam's ear. Liam smiled shyly.

"No, but it's always nice to know" he answered. They started moving their hips in a more aggressive way, but still with the beat of the music.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. _

_Can't you feel my heart beat so... I can't let you go. _

_Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. _

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. _

_You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you feel my heart beat so... I can't let you go. _

_Want you in my life._

_Everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static. _

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you feel my heart beat so... I can't let you go. _

_Want you in my life."_

"Want you in my life…" Zayn whispered. The music ended but the boys didn't let go, they just kept holding each other. But all god things have to end, and they drew apart when they heard clapping. They turned around and blushed when they saw Isabella standing there with a small smile on her face.

"I'm impressed boys. Now I'll just grab my keys and leave you guys alone." She said with a smirk. She picked up her keys from a table in the bottom of the room and just walked out again.

The two boys just starred at the closed door. What had just happened? Zayn looked at Liam and began to laugh. The other boy looked at him surprised but smiled softly when he saw Zayns face. Liam grabbed his neck and kissed him. It was a short but sweet kiss, and when they broke apart Liam leaned in until his lips brushed Zayns ear.

"Want you in my life to"

*****Nouis*****

_**SLEEPWALKING**_

"Now, where are those chips…?" Niall asked himself, as he searched the kitchen. It was 04:35 in the morning and he woke up with an empty stomach, so he had decided that he would grab a little snack. He was so distracted that he didn't notice a person had stepped into the room. The other person walked over to where Niall was standing and wrapped his arms around him. Niall gasped in fright and turned around to face the intruder. He calmed down when he saw who it was. He leaned in and gave the other a quick kiss.

"Louis, you freaking scarred me!" he said while he playfully punched the other. Louis didn't make a sound, and Niall looked at him confused. Then he noticed that the others eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. Niall waved his hand in front of his eyes, but he still didn't get a reaction.

"Seriously? Are you sleepwalking?" he asked, like he was expecting the other to reply. He sighed. This was not going to end well…

He had barely thought the thought when the older one turned around and walked over to the door.

NoNoNo NO! This was not god! Niall started to panic. Liam once told him that you couldn't wake a person who was sleepwalking! But what was he suppose to do? He yelled when he saw that the other had disappeared, and quickly ran out of the now open door. Why on earth was the door not locked? Louis was already on the other side of the street, and Niall ran after him.

A dog began to bark nearby and Louis turned around and began growling at it. Niall but his face in his hands and sighed. Why him? Why did he have such a weird boyfriend? When he looked up again, Louis had disappeared once again. Shit. Where was he?

He saw a figure on the other side of the road and ran after him. He reached him just in time to pull him away from the street, and started pulling Louis with him to their house, but the other wouldn't move! Louis began dragging Niall with him the other way. Niall looked at where he was going and paled. Not the city! How was he suppose to control a sleepwalking Louis in one of the biggest cities in Europe?

*****Three hours later*****

Niall pushed Louis trough the door and collapsed on the floor. Never ever would he do that again. How could Louis still be sleeping?

"Uhm… Niall what happened?" Niall looked up at Liam, but just groaned and slammed his face into the floor. "Louis just walked into his room and fell asleep…"

Niall's stomach began to rumble and he glared at it. It was all his stomachs fault! If he hadn't been hungry, he wouldn't have seen Louis, and then he could've avoided all of this!

"Is there any food?" he asked Liam.

"Yeah but what happened?" Niall jumped up and ran over to the table. He began eating and ignored the questioningly looks he got from Liam, Zayn and Harry. Then Louis walked in.

"Morning guys!" He said happily. Niall glared at him before returning his attention to the food.

"Waow, what's wrong with you Niall? Looks like you haven't slept at all." Louis said smirking. "What have you been up to all nig…" he didn't get to finish his sentence 'cause a spoonful jam hit him in the face. Niall stood up and gave him one final glare before picking up his plate and marched into his room, smacking the door after him.

"What just happened?"

*****Narry*****

_**THE BET**_

"Omg I can't belive they made me do this!" Niall exclaimed.

"It's not my fault that you lost that damn bet. Now sit still, I can't put the mascara on properly!" Danielle said sternly. Eleanor just laughed while she was trying to pick the clothes.

"Well, they didn't say what I was supposed to do if I lost." Niall pouted. Eleanor walked over to the bed where Niall was sitting and placed a comforting hand on his knee.

"It could've been much worse Niall. Just imagine what they would've made you do if Liam hadn't stopped Zayn and Louis." She said while smiling.

"I don't think anything could be worse than getting my legs shaved and being dressed like a girl with makeup and all." Niall mumbled.

"Oh and don't worry, we'll make you the prettiest girl on earth, right Ell?" Danielle said happily.

"Yep!" Eleanor replied. "Now where did I put that stupid wig?" she said to herself and looked around in the room.

Niall hid his face in hands and groaned.

"Oi don't do that!" Danielle said, punching him on the arm. She put the wig on that Eleanor handed her and made sure that it was sitting perfectly. "Done! Now stand up, beautiful." She said with a smirk. He glared at her, but stood up. Eleanor threw some clothes over to him and he automatically catched it.

"Now change." She said smiling. They both walked out of the room to join the boys, who was waiting for them. Niall sighed but looked at the clothes and paled.

"I CAN'T WEAR THIS! I'LL LOOK LIKE A FREAKING SLUT!" he screamed at the door. He heard laughing, but ignored it.

He began to undress, until he was just in boxers. Then he picked up the extremely short leather dress and shuddered.

When he was done he looked at himself in the mirror and had to admit that he did make a fine girl, even though it looked a bit weird with his flat chest. The dress was just long enough to cover his private parts, and he had knee long high heeled boots on. The wig was the same color as his normal hair, but was hanging down his bare shoulders. He pulled the dress down as much as possible, which wasn't saying much, and walked over to the door.

"Alright guys, I'm-I'm coming out now" He said, his voice shaking. He opened the door and when he stepped in, the room grew quiet.

"Wow" Liam said, eyes big. Zayn wolf whistled making Niall blush.

"Now that is impressive girls. Well done." Louis said mouth wide open.

"If I didn't love Danielle and you were a girl Niall, I'd definitely go after you" Liam said, smirking.

The door into Harry's room opened and he poked his head outside.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked curious. His jaw dropped when he saw Niall, making the smaller male blush even harder. Harry just continued staring at Niall until Liam cleared his throat.

"Harry, if you keep staring at Niall he'll properly faint cause his blushing too much" he said with a smirk. Harry glared at him.

"W-why are you dressed like that Niall?" He asked, with a light blush. Niall gave the other boys a glare.

"Because _those_ three over there made a bet with me and I lost." He said embarrassed.

"Oh" Harry look confused, but said nothing. "You-you" he coughed. "You look good, even though I like you more as a boy" Harry's blush could almost be compared with Niall's.

"Thanks" Niall said shyly. He looked around the room and found it was empty. Where did they go?

Niall looked back at Harry and was shocked to find him only a few inches away.

"I mean it… It really does suit you, but you would look great no matter what…" Harry hesitated a bit before brushing his lips against Niall's, shocking the smaller male even more. Harry was beginning to doubt that Niall felt the same when Niall began kissing back.

When they broke apart Harry smiled softly, and caressed Niall's cheek, the smaller leaning into the touch.

"I-I really like you, and I have in a long time… I was just too scarred to admit it…" Harry said his voice trembling. Niall smiled happily.

"I really like you to" He leaned in and kissed Harry once more, but they were interrupted by someone wolf whistling, and they both turned around to see five happy looking faces.

"See, I told you it would work!" Louis exclaimed smiling. The others just shook their heads but smiled at the couple.

"Took you long enough to admit it lads" Liam said, chuckling.

"Yeah… way to long" Harry replied, looking at Niall. "Waaaay to long."

*****Zouis*****

_**LAZY**_

"Zayn, get up now or we'll be late!" Louis yelled at his boyfriend. Zayn grabbed his pillow and threw it towards Louis' voice, but misjudged the distance, so the pillow just slammed against the wall.

"Nooo go away! I don't wanna get up!" Zayn said, while he ducked under his bed sheets. Louis walked over to the bed and grabbed the sheets to try and pull them away from his lazy boyfriend, but Zayn had a very firm grip on them. After a little while of fighting, Louis gave up. Or Zayn thought he did.

"Zaaaaaayn" Louis purred as he crawled onto the bed. Zayn instantly knew that tone. Louis could be very seducing when he wanted to, and apparently he wanted to now, so Zayn poked his head up from the covers. Louis was almost straddling him, while looking at him with a very lustful look. Zayn gulped, but didn't look away. Louis leaned forward and brushed his mouth against the younger boy's ear. Zayn couldn't stop the shiver than ran through him. Louis smirked, and kissed the Bradford boy behind the ear, one of his more sensible areas. Zayn moaned softly when Louis began to suck on his earlobe, and with Zayn distracted, Louis grabbed both his hands and tied them to the bed. When he pulled back, a very dazed Zayn looked at him questioningly, but he just smirked. Zayn tried to move his arms, but soon found out that he couldn't.

"Louis, let me go." He growled. Louis just shook his head.

"You wanted to stay in bed? Now you won't get out of it, even when you want to." The older boy slowly rose from the bed, and made sure that the other boy could see all of his movement, as he began to change clothes. He pulled his shirt over his head, and "accidently" let his fingers brush his nipples. He moaned at the felling, but couldn't help but smile when he saw he had the Bradford boy's full attention. He continued undressing until he was only in boxers. He slowly crawled back onto the bed, until he was straddling the younger.

"God I want you." Zayn groaned. Louis crashed his lips against the other, and they both moaned. His hands were caressing Zayns chest and Zayn moaned loudly when he began playing with one of his nipples. They finally pulled away breathing heavily, only a thin line of saliva connecting them. Louis began to pull Zayns pajama pants off him, thankful that Zayn slept without a shirt. When they both were only in boxers he began to lay butterfly kisses down Zayns chest, leaving Zayn breathless. When he reached Zayns "problem" he pulled his boxers down. Zayn hissed when the cool air hit his now very hard erection, but moaned when warmth was suddenly surrounding him. Louis started to suck, enjoying the sounds Zayn was making.

Zayn felt his end coming close and not wanting to come yet he said:

"Gah, sto-stop Lou!" Louis looked at him questioningly, but stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna come yet…" Louise smirked, pulling his boxers down. Zayn moaned at the sight, but stopped when a thought crossed his mind.

"Did you prepare yourself? I don't wanna hurt you, and I can't prepare you" he complaint, looking at the rope binding his hands.

"I'm not letting you go, if that's what you think, and no I'm not prepared but since we did this last night I don't think you should worry your pretty little head with it" Louis answered, smirking while straddling Zayn.

"Fine then, just get onOOh-SHIT!" Zayn almost screamed as Louis slammed himself down, moaning as Zayn hit his spot dead on.

"OhMotherFuckingShitDamnHell! How-how can you still be so tight?" Zayn exclaimed. Louis gave him a glare, but lifted himself up just to slam down again. They both moaned at the feeling, Zayn meeting Louis halfway.

Louis continued ridding Zayn, until he felt his end coming close, speeding up a bit, losing the rhythm he had before.

"ohFUCK ZaYN!" he screamed when he came all over their chests, tightening around Zayn, making him come too. Louis collapsed on Zayn, with Zayn still buried deep inside him.

When he'd catched his breath he leaned forward and kissed Zayn deeply, making the younger moan. He rose up, and smiled when he heard Zayn groan.

"Now get up" he said sternly, laughing at the look Zayn gave him.

"You're the most evil thing on earth, you know that right?"

*****Lirry*****

_**DRUNK KISSES**_

"I'm worried about Harry" Liam said in low voice. "He's been acting strange lately…"

Louis looked at his friend with a confused look.

"Strange how? He doesn't seem any different to me" Louis asked. They were sitting in the corner of the club, watching Harry getting more and more drunk for each passing second.

"He's… he's been… avoiding me lately…like I've done something wrong…" Liam looked at Louis with a lost look, preying he had the answer. Louis sighed and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry made, you've done nothing wrong… Harry… Harry just got a lot on his mind right now…" he quickly rose from his seat dragging Liam with him.

"Come on, we came here to have some fun, and fun we shall have!" he said happily. Liam groaned, but still followed him.

"I'm actually quite surprised and impressed that you're still sober" Liam said with a smirk.

"Oh hush, I'm not that bad. Come on let's dance." Louis replied with a bright smile. He placed his hands on Liam's hips and Liam wrapped his arms around Louis' neck.

They danced like that for awhile, until someone grabbed Liam's arm, making them both turn around. Harry was standing there, looking extremely drunk.

"Can I have the next dance?" he asked trying to bow, almost falling over but Liam stepped forward and catched him.

"You need to get home before you do something stupid" he said, his voice full of concern. Liam looked at Louis.

"I'll take him to my place, go over to the others, I've seen how you've been staring at Niall lately." He said smirking. Louis looked at him, shocked, but before he even had the chance to react Liam had walked out with Harry.

*****Later*****

"Now sit still, I can't get this of you if you keep moving!" Liam said sternly to Harry while trying to get his clothes of. Suddenly Harry grabbed Liam and slammed him down on the bed, making the older one gasp.

"All you need to do is ask, and I'd gladly take of my clothes for you." He said as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the Wolverhampton boy. Liam's eyes went wide with shock, trying to pull away, but Harry wasn't having any of that so he grabbed Liam's arms and pinned them above their heads as he forced his tongue into the hot, moist cavern. To Liam's own surprise he didn't find this disgusting at all, actually he found himself craving for more. But just when he started getting into the kiss Harry pulled away. He rolled over so he was lying on his back.

"I really, really like you Liam. I've liked you for a few months now… please don't hate me…" he whispered, just before passing out. Liam began caressing his hair with gentle strokes.

"I could never hate you Hazza. Never. I care too much about you" he said, before laying down beside Harry, falling asleep.

*****Later*****

"OUCH!" Harry yelled his hands coming up to touch his head. 'What happened last night?' he thought.

"Good morning sunshine!" Liam said happily as he walked in with a tray of food and some painkillers.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked while handing Harry the painkillers. Harry took them with a small smile of gratitude.

"Thanks and yeah I guess so… why did I end up in your bed anyway?"

"Well… you were pretty drunk so I took you with me home." Liam answered with a smile. Harry groaned.

"Sorry for ruining you night… I don't remember much, but thank you…"

"Really? You don't remember?" he shook his head. "Not even this?" Liam asked as he pressed his lips against the smaller boy's. It was a short kiss, but when Liam pulled away he whispered:

"I really like you too" he stood up, looking at the ground, beginning to walk away. He almost reached the door before Harry snapped out of it. He rose up from the bed, ran over and slammed Liam against the wall kissing him hard. Liam moaned and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck deepening the kiss.

"Don't you dare walk away from me" Harry said when they pulled away. Liam leaned forward and gave him a small kiss.

"Sorry about that"

*****Zarry*****

_**ADDICTED**_

"Oh please, you're definitely the one who's most addicted. You wouldn't even last a week without it" Zayn said smirking. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"That is so much not true! You wouldn't even last three days!" he replied angrily. Niall looked at them and sighed.

"Guys are you really fighting over such a stupid thing as sex?"

Both Harry and Zayn turned around to face their blond-haired friend.

"Like you're any better Niall. We can hear you and Liam and judging from the sounds, you're enjoying every second of it" Harry answered with a smirk. The Irish boy turned bright red and resumed with what he was doing before: eating. Harry turned around to face Zayn again and said:

"All right, the first one to give up loses. But no cheating on each other." He said sternly.

"Afraid I might find an ass I like better than yours?" Zayn asked smirking. Harry snorted and crossed his arms.

"Keep dreaming you pervert, I just wanna make sure that you don't fall for the temptation to relieve yourself. Which also means no wanking of!"

"Yeah yeah got it!" they both stood up and left the room. Louis looked at Niall.

"How long do you think they can keep their hands of each other?" He asked smiling.

"A week and a half… but then they'll be going nuts… so properly only a week…"

*****And so the game had begun*****

When Liam stepped into the room he was confused to see Harry and Zayn sitting on the sofa as far away from each other as possible, and Niall and Louis who was trying not to laugh sitting on the floor. He looked at Louis questioningly as he sat down between Niall and Louis. Niall gave him a quick peek on the lips and smiled at him.

"They made a bet about who can stay sex-free for the longest." He said smirking. Liam couldn't help but chuckle and was rewarded with two pair of glares.

"What's so damn funny Liam?" Harry asked angry. Liam fought back a smile and looked at him innocently.

"Nothing, nothing at all, it's just that I don't think either of you would be able to keep that for very long…" he said looking very serious. He had to duck when a pillow came flying through the air, and because he was in the way Louis didn't see it, so it hit him directly in the face. Louis grabbed it with a big smirk and jumped at Harry, immediately starting a pillow fight.

A little while later all the boys were laying on the floor, panting and looking around the mess they had made. Suddenly Zayn stood up with a low groan and ran upstairs. Liam, Niall and Louis all looked after him confused, until Harry began laughing. They looked at him questioningly, but when they heard the water begin to run upstairs, they understood.

"Did you get little Zayn excited there Harry?" Louis said smirking. Harry smirked back, while Liam just shook his head. Poor Zayn.

*****Six days later*****

"I'm home!" Harry yelled as he walked through the door. He placed the groceries and the kitchen table began to put them in the right places, but he was suddenly turned around and slammed into the refrigerator. He groaned in pain but was soon silenced by a pair of lips hungrily kissing him while hands grabbed his shirt to pull it over his head. They pulled away to breath and get rid of their shirts.

"Couldn't keep you hands of me anymore?" Harry panted as Zayn began to kiss his neck, covering it in lovebites. Zayn grabbed his ass and when he got the message he jumped up and wrapped his legs around the Bradford boy's waist. Zayn continued his journey down his neck as he began fumbling with his pants. He gave a growl when it wouldn't get off, put a laughing Harry down on the table and quickly pulled his pants and boxers of. He looked back at the curly haired boy to see that he had done the same.

Their mouths clashed together, tongues fighting as Zayn lifted Harry again. Harry wrapped his arms around Zayn's neck and moaned when a slick finger pushed inside of him. God he'd missed that felling! A second soon joined and he gasped when they hit his spot, making him see stars. He pulled away from Zayn and growled.

"God dammit Zayn! Get on with it!" He snapped at the other, moaning when he pulled out his fingers.

"Sure, everything for you" Zayn smirked as he slammed into Harry, hitting the spot right away, making Harry scream in pleasure. He kept still until Harry lifted his hips a bit, making the older one moan and pull out only to slam back into the tight heat.

"Gah, we're never gonna make a bet like that again" Zayn hissed, already felling his end coming close. He had known it would be a quickie but this was absurd. Harry could feel his end coming to, and just moaned in return. It was hard to fucking focus when Zayn kept hitting his spot!

"FuCK!" he yelled as he came all over their chests, moaning when Zayn came with a groan, filling him up.

They smiled at each other, panting. Zayn leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. They began to kiss lazy, but it soon turned a bit more heated. When they pulled away they both gasped for air.

"Bed?" Harry asked.

"Yeah" Zayn said, quickly putting Harry down.

*****Larry*****

_**JEALOUS**_

'Why? Why did he do this to him? Why did he let _them_ do that to _him_?' Harry thought angrily. 'Why didn't he push them away?' Harry narrowed his eyes when one of the girls grabbed _his_ Lou's bum, how dare she touch what was his!

He growled as he stood up and marched over to the group of fangirls surrounding his boyfriend. They had been outside their house playing football until a couple of fangirls had passed by wanting pictures. But apparently they only wanted pictures with Louis, which wouldn't have bothered him this much, if they hadn't decided to molest his lover!

He grabbed the older boy's arm and yanked him away from them. 'Mine!'

Louis looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" he asked curious. Harry just pulled him with him into their house and slammed the door after him. He pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard.

"Mine!" he hissed when he began kissing the others jaw.

"Wha-What's gotten into you?" Louis moaned when Harry bit down hard on his neck.

"Your MINE!" Harry said angrily. Louis looked at him surprised, but then a smile spread across his face.

"Are you jealous?" he asked amused. Harry froze. Was he really jealous?

"Of course I am! Wouldn't you be if you were standing there watching some _girls_ grope me?" he hissed.

"Yes I would…" Louis said still smiling.

"Would you get rid of that stupid smile?" Harry yelled embarrassed. Louis chuckled and leaned forward, pressing his lips against the younger ones.

"I love you" Louis said smiling brightly.

"Love you too"

*****Lilo*****

_**COMING OUT**_

"Why not! Why can't we show people that we love each other? I wanna be able to call you my boyfriend out in public, not just with the lads!" Louis exclaimed.

"I know Lou and I want nothing else but we can't! It could ruin everything for the band!" Liam said annoyed.

"I don't wanna be you little secret Liam, I wanna be able to hug and kiss you when I feel like it, not just behind closed doors!"

"Do you think I like having to hide you? Don't you think I wanna show the world how much I love you?"

"You know what Liam, sometimes I wonder if you actually love me." Louis slammed the door in Liams shocked face, locked it and walked over to his bed angrily. He picked up his phone and found Eleanor's number. He pushed the call bottom and waited.

"_Hey Lou!" _she said cheerfully.

"Hey El" he said with a sad voice.

"_Waow what's up with you? You sound like someone just died"_

"Sorry about that… it's just… Me and Li had a fight and I'm kinda pissed off right now…" Louis sighed as he laid down on his bed. When he and Liam started dating he had asked Eleanor to be his pretend girlfriend until they were ready to tell the world.

"I'm just so confused El… sometimes I'm not sure if he will ever be ready to tell everybody… I mean it took a hell lot of time for me to convince him that we should tell the lads… I just wanna be able to tell the world that I have the most wonderful and amazing boyfriend and that I'm not ashamed of him."

Without Louis knowing Liam was still on the other side of the door, able to hear everything. Tears had started to stream down his face and he quickly walked away.

*****Later the same day*****

"So Liam, you said you had something important to tell us?" the interviewer said. She looked at the Wolverhampton boy and smiled. Liam moved a little uncomfortable when the other boys looked at him surprised. They were in the middle of an interview and they had just been answering some questions from their fans.

"Uhhh judging by the looks on the others faces they didn't know! Is it exclusive?" She asked excited.

"I guess you could call it that…" Liam said with a nervous smile. He cleared his throat and looked at the interviewer.

"I should have told everyone this a long time ago, but I was too afraid of how everybody would react and I ended up hurting someone very dear to me." He turned around to face Louis. "Lou I'm so sorry, I didn't realize how much you wanted to tell the world but I should have known better. If you wanna tell them then I'll stand beside you no matter what." Louis smiled brightly and stood up to hug Liam.

"Thank you so much" he whispered in his ear.

"So boys what is it you were going to say?" the interviewer asked confused.

"Perhaps we should start with the fact that both Lou and I are bisexual and we've been in a while."

"Well I'm sorry to break all the Larry and Niam lovers' hearts" Louis cut in with a smirk. "Cause LiLo is now official"

*****Later*****

"Guys relax, everything will be fine." Harry said at the nervous couple.

"Shut up Harry, you have no idea of how nerve-wracking this is!" Louis growled. They were all sitting in their living room waiting for the interview to be published. They were also sitting with a laptop so they could read the reactions on Twitter.

"Guys if we lose fans because of this they weren't really fans, they just liked us for the way we look not the music we make." Harry answered but Louis and Liam didn't notice.

Liam looked at the TV and began sweating when he saw that they were already at the part where he is apologizing to Louis.

Louis looked at his boyfriend and could see how nervous he was. He leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me and the boys and I will always be with you no matter what." he whispered to Liam. Liam smiled slightly and kissed him back. Louis opened his mouth without hesitation and let Liam in. Their tongues wrapped around each other and danced together making them both moan.

"Boys it's time…" Niall said trying to get through to them with no success. "Boys!"

"BOYS!" Zayn yelled at them making them break apart. Louis growled at them but turned his attention back to the TV just in time.

"…_se LiLo is now official_…"

Now everybody in the whole world knew and Liam couldn't be happier.

*****Niam*****

_**THE WONDERS OF FANFICTION**_

'Gaah! I'm so bored!' Niall thought while stretching his body. He and the boys had been practicing for their upcoming tour and it had gone rather well, but now Niall didn't know what to do. The boys were all doing something but poor Niall was just left alone. Harry and Louis were out shopping, Zayn was with his girlfriend and Liam was in his room writing something.

Niall pulled out his laptop and just stared at it. What was he going to do? He randomly typed **One Direction** and scrolled down. One word caught his attention.

'Huh…wonder what Fanfiction is…' he thought has he clicked on the site. He looked at it and saw the Search thing where he quickly typed **One Direction**. He clicked at the first browser curious.

_**Kissable **__a Niam fic._

'Niam… it sounds familiar…' he thought as he began reading.

*****One month later*****

"Niall? What are you doing?" Niall looked up and quickly closed he's laptop. Liam was standing in the door looking at him curiously. Niall swallowed nervously.

"Nothing, just-just reading some stuff." He said, voice trembling. Liam lifted an eyebrow.

"You've been acting strange lately. Something wrong?" He asked as he walked over and sat down beside Niall in his bed. Niall began sweating when he remembered a fanfic he had read, where Liam had asked the exact same thing. Damn it! Why did he have to think about that right now? Now was so not the time to get excited!

"Uhm… no everything is fine… nothing's wrong… I… I gotta go to the little boys room!" He exclaimed as he quickly rose up from his bed and ran out of the door. Liam looked at him shocked. What had just happened? He picked up Nialls laptop and hesitated. Would Niall be angry at him for doing this? But he needed to find out what was wrong with his Niall. He opened it and his eyes grew big when he saw a familiar site. How did Niall know of it? More importantly did he know what he had posted in there?

He looked at the story Niall had been reading and almost felt like crying. It was one of the Niam stories he had wrote! It couldn't be true. Niall knew. He knew about Liam's feelings for him! But wait… Niall didn't know that it was him that had written it right? His username had nothing to do with his real name so he wouldn't know! He clicked on Nialls profile and he looked at the name shocked.

Why was one of his favorite Niam Authors Nialls username?

"Li-Liam?" a shocked voice came from the door. He quickly looked up and winced at the completely broken look on Nialls face when he saw the laptop. Niall turned around and ran for the second time.

"Niall wait!" Liam rose up and followed him. He quickly caught up to him and grabbed his wrist turning him around to face him. Liams heart broke at the sight of Niall standing there, tears streaming down his face. Niall struggled to get away from him but Liam pushed him against the wall. They both blushed when they remembered a fanfic they both had read that resembled the position they were in.

"Let-let me go!" Niall said sobbing.

"No not before you tell me what's wrong!" Liam exclaimed. His eyes softened when he looked Niall in the eyes.

"You hate me!" Niall replied. Liam looked at him surprised.

"Why on earth would I hate you?" He asked confused. Niall started to struggle again but Liam wouldn't let him go.

"Because of what I was reading! You properly think I'm disgusting for having thoughts like that about another guy and now you won't ever talk to m… Mmbff…!" Niall was interrupted by Liam pressing his lips against his shocking him. Nialls eyes were twice their normal size and he was just standing there until a tongue touched his lower lip, making him gasp. Liam took the opportunity to slip his tongue in and moaned when Niall grabbed his neck pulling them closer. Nialls tongue touched his shyly. They pulled away for air and stood there panting, only a thin line of saliva connecting them.

Nialls eyes widened when he realized what just happened and his knees turned into mush. Liam yelped when he suddenly fell down on his ass. Liam looked at him with a small nervous smile.

"Wha-what just happened…?" Niall whispered. Liam sighed.

"Listen Niall… I really like you, and I have in a long time. I realized it when I found a website called Fanfiction and I started reading and writing stories about our Bromance. The one you were reading before was one of my first fics." Liam fell down beside Niall and put his face in his hands. "Oh god I'm so sorry about the kiss, I guess I just assumed that you liked me too since you were reading about us, but I should've known better. Please forgive me… I don't wanna lose you…" Liam finally looked up and winched when he saw Niall starring at him blankly. He rose up, turned around and began walking away. "Just… please…" he blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall. He almost reached the door when a hand turned him around. Niall suddenly jumped at him making him lose his balance, falling down on the floor but he just couldn't get himself to care when Niall began kissing him passionately. He moaned when Nialls tongue touched his, caressing it. They pulled away and looked each other in the eyes smiling.

"Liam Payne I love you with all my heart, don't ever doubt that." Niall hissed looking down at a wide-eyed Liam. Liams face softened and he leaned forward and kissed Niall softly.

"I love you too." Liam asked looking at Niall. Niall smiled at him and kissed him once again.

*****One week later*****

"What are you doing Nialler?" Liam asked as he leaned down and kissed his boyfriend.

"Just writing a new Fanfic…" Niall answered with a smile.

"What is it called?" Liam said curious as he sat down beside Niall. Niall smirked at Liam and kissed him quickly.

"The wonders of Fanfiction"

*****Ziall*****

_**BREAKUP**_

Niall opened the door as quietly and tiptoed out in the kitchen where he began searching for something to eat. But he soon gave up and fell down on the floor with a sighed. Why was life so complicated?

"Hey, are you alright?" Niall's head snapped up to meet concerned brown eyes. He quickly looked down with a blush to avoid eye contact. Zayn dumped down beside him and put and comforting hand around his shoulder. Niall let his head fall down on Zayn shoulder and sighed again.

"Yeah, just a little tired that's all…" he said. He could fell Zayn shake his head.

"Liar… Something's wrong, but if you don't wanna talk about it, I'm not going to pressure you." Zayn said with a small encouraging smile. Niall smiled back at him but then he frowned. He trusted Zayn so why not tell him? He was going to find out soon anyway so why not now? He nuzzled his head into Zayns neck breathing in his calming sent but was a little confused when he felt the older shiver.

"Are you cold?" He asked worried. Zayn shook his head.

"No I'm fine" Niall looked at him unsure if he was telling the truth. Zayn meet his eyes and smiled brightly.

"Alright…" Niall put his head back on Zayns shoulder and began playing with his shirt. "Sara… Sara and I… we're… she… she broke up with me…" he whispered, but somehow Zayn could still hear it. He turned the younger boy around and picked him up so he was straddling him. He put his arms around Niall and stroked his cheek gently. Niall closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"I just don't get it. What did I do wrong? Have I not been a good boyfriend? She said something about me loving somebody else, but I don't know who she was talking about. She said that she really cared about me, but that she just couldn't be with someone who didn't love her." He put his head in his hands. "I'm so confused! What am I going to do? Who is it that I love? She said that the person I love loved me too and that I was with the person almost every day, but that I needed to figure out who it was by myself.

But the worst thing is that I think she's right. I mean I wasn't heartbroken or anything when she broke up with me, I was actually kind of relieved." Niall took a deep breath to calm himself and looked at Zayn.

"Well I could help you figure out who it is that you love. Who are you with almost every day?"

"Well that's easy. I'm always with you lads. You're properly the ones I spend most time with." Niall said with a small smile. He shortly wondered why he had never realized how beautiful Zayns eyes were but pushed the thought away. Without even realizing it they were moving closer and closer to each other.

"And I know it's not Liam. I once had a crush on him but that's it. And I just can't see Louis and Harry with anyone but each other." He chuckled" They're just too adorable. So that leaves yo…" he cut himself of and his eyes became twice their normal size. Zayn quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips against the younger.

Niall just sat there to shocked to even move. But when he saw Zayn close his eyes he realized what was happening. He wrapped his arms around Zayns neck and raised himself a bit deepening the kiss. Niall gave a small whimper when a tongue touched his lower lip asking for permission to access. He opened his mouth gladly and moaned when a tongue touched his. Their tongues wrapped around each other, caressing and feeling the other. But the human need for oxygen forced them away, but not for long. They kissed each other like they were afraid that the other was going to disappear.

Niall leaned forward and nuzzled his head into Zayns neck breathing in deeply but yelped when Zayn picked him up and carried him upstairs. Zayn kicked the door opened and walked over to the bed, and without warning threw Niall into the bed making him yelp in surprise.

"Zayn!"

"What?" He said with an innocent voice. Niall glared at him but he couldn't keep himself for reaching out for the other boy. Zayn smiled and crawled into the bed with him and pulled the covers over them. He wrapped his arms around Niall and pressed a small kiss to his head.

"I love you Niall… always have…" he whispered. When he didn't get an answer he thought the younger had fallen asleep and closed his eyes with a sigh. He didn't care to be bothered with changing clothes now…He would deal with it tomorrow.

Zayn yelped when a pair of lips began kissing his neck, tickling him.

"Whao-what are you doing?" he said confused. Blue eyes looked at him and he lost his breath.

"I'm sorry for not noticing that I loved you before… It must've been hard hiding it…" Niall whispered sadly. Zayn looked at him with pure admiration and smiled softly.

"Don't worry about… It was my fault to… I mean, if I hadn't been so afraid of rejection, we might've ended up together a long time ago…"

"But…" Niall didn't get to finish, cause Zayn swiftly shut him of by kissing him gently on the lips. They kissed for awhile until Niall yawned loudly, making Zayn laugh. He kissed him again and smiled when Niall immediately kissed back. When they pulled away Zayn leaned forward so that their foreheads touched.

"I love you Niall my little Leprechaun." He whispered.

"Love you too" Niall snuggled a little closer to Zayn and closed his eyes with a blissful smile.

_**THE END**_

_**R&R.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I have been informed that it's against the rules to post stories about real people and that my stories might get deleted. I really don't like that all the time I have put into the stories could've been for nothing but I'm not planning on quitting writing. I really enjoy it and I found another site that allows writing about 1D so if one of my stories gets deleted and you want to read it you can do that here:

26195574


End file.
